An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated as organic EL device) using an organic substance is highly expected to be used as an inexpensive solid-emitting full-color display device having a large area and has been variously developed. A typical organic EL device includes an emitting layer and a pair of opposing electrodes between which the emitting layer is interposed. When an electric field is applied on both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode while holes are injected from the anode. Further, the electrons are recombined with the holes in the emitting layer to generate an excited state. When the excited state is returned to a ground state, energy is emitted as light.
A typical organic EL device exhibits a higher drive voltage and lower luminance intensity and lower luminous efficiency than those of an inorganic light-emitting diode. In addition, a considerable deterioration of the properties is found in the typical organic EL device. Although the organic EL device has been gradually improved in recent years, further reduction of voltage, higher luminous efficiency, longer lifetime, improvement in color reproduction and the like have been demanded.
An organic EL device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a first emitting layer and a second emitting layer, in which a first host material contained in the first emitting layer is an amine derivative and a second host material contained in the second emitting layer is one of a monoazine derivative, diazine derivative and triazine derivative. In the organic EL device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, two emitting layers emit lights in good balance, so that the organic EL device is driven at a low voltage and exhibits a favorable luminous efficiency.